dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Japan
Republic of Japan Japan (Nippon or Nihon) is a country in East Asia. Mainland Japan is located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies east of the Sea of Japan, the East China Sea, the East China Empire, and the Republic of Korea. Japan lies north of the South China Sea and the Kingdom of Luzon. The Republic of Japan has territorial holdings in Japan, the Ryuku Islands, Vladivostok, the Ogasawara Islands, Taiwan, Manchuria, Beijing, Shanxi, Hebei, North Nei Mongolia, Guangdong, Guizhou, Hainan, Guangxi, the Malay Peninsula, Sumatra, West Java, Kiribati, Kalimantan and Borneo. Japan is a member of the Gorlitz-Zgorzelec Pact (GZP) and the Trans-Pacific Trade Pact with California. The Republic of Japan runs two puppet states; the Republic of Korea and the Republic of Manchuria. History 'Pre-History' A Paleolithic culture around 30,000 BC constitutes the first known habitation of the Japanese archipelago. This was followed from around 14,000 BC (the start of the Jōmon period) by a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer culture, who include ancestors of both the contemporary Ainu people and Yamato people, characterized by pit dwelling and rudimentary agriculture. Decorated clay vessels from this period are some of the oldest surviving examples of pottery in the world. Around 300 BC, the Yayoi people began to enter the Japanese islands, intermingling with the Jōmon. The Yayoi period, starting around 500 BC, saw the introduction of practices like wet-rice farming, a new style of pottery, and metallurgy, introduced from China and Korea. 'Feudal Era' Japan's feudal era was characterized by the emergence and dominance of a ruling class of warriors, the samurai. In 1185, following the defeat of the Taira clan in the Genpei War, sung in the epic Tale of Heike, samurai Minamoto no Yoritomo was appointed shogun by Emperor Go-Toba, and he established a base of power in Kamakura. After his death, the Hōjō clan came to power as regents for the shoguns. The Zen school of Buddhism was introduced from China in the Kamakura period (1185–1333) and became popular among the samurai class. The Kamakura shogunate repelled Mongol invasions in 1274 and 1281, but was eventually overthrown by Emperor Go-Daigo. Emperor Go-Daigo was himself defeated by Ashikaga Takauji in 1336. Ashikaga Takauji established the shogunate in Muromachi, Kyoto. This was the start of the Muromachi period (1336–1573). The Ashikaga shogunate achieved glory in the age of Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, and the culture based on Zen Buddhism (art of Miyabi) prospered. This evolved to Higashiyama Culture, and prospered until the 16th century. On the other hand, the succeeding Ashikaga shogunate failed to control the feudal warlords (daimyo), and a civil war (the Ōnin War) began in 1467, opening the century-long Sengoku period ("Warring States"). During the 16th century, traders and Jesuit missionaries from Portugal reached Japan for the first time, initiating direct commercial and cultural exchange between Japan and the West. This allowed Oda Nobunaga to obtain European technology and firearms, which he used to conquer many other daimyo. His consolidation of power began what was known as the Azuchi–Momoyama period (1573–1603). After he was assassinated in 1582, his successor Toyotomi Hideyoshi unified the nation in 1590 and launched two unsuccessful invasions of Korea in 1592 and 1597. Tokugawa Ieyasu served as regent for Hideyoshi's son and used his position to gain political and military support. When open war broke out, he defeated rival clans in the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600. Tokugawa Ieyasu was appointed shogun by Emperor Go-Yōzei in 1603, and he established the Tokugawa shogunate in Edo (modern Tokyo). The Tokugawa shogunate enacted measures including buke shohatto, as a code of conduct to control the autonomous daimyo; and in 1639, the isolationist sakoku ("closed country") policy that spanned the two and a half centuries of tenuous political unity known as the Edo period (1603–1868). The study of Western sciences, known as rangaku, continued through contact with the Dutch enclave at Dejima in Nagasaki. The Edo period also gave rise to kokugaku ("national studies"), the study of Japan by the Japanese. '1854 to 2016' On March 31, 1854, Commodore Matthew Perry and the "Black Ships" of the United States Navy forced the opening of Japan to the outside world with the Convention of Kanagawa. Subsequent similar treaties with Western countries in the Bakumatsu period brought economic and political crises. The resignation of the shogun led to the Boshin War and the establishment of a centralized state nominally unified under the Emperor (the Meiji Restoration). Adopting Western political, judicial and military institutions, the Cabinet organized the Privy Council, introduced the Meiji Constitution, and assembled the Imperial Diet. The Meiji Restoration transformed the Empire of Japan into an industrialized world power that pursued military conflict to expand its sphere of influence. After victories in the First Sino-Japanese War (1894–1895) and the Russo-Japanese War (1904–1905), Japan gained control of Taiwan, Korea, and the southern half of Sakhalin. Japan's population grew from 35 million in 1873 to 70 million in 1935. The early 20th century saw a brief period of "Taishō democracy" overshadowed by increasing expansionism and militarization. World War I enabled Japan, on the side of the victorious Allies, to widen its influence and territorial holdings. It continued its expansionist policy by occupying Manchuria in 1931; as a result of international condemnation of this occupation, Japan resigned from the League of Nations two years later. In 1936, Japan signed the Anti-Comintern Pact with Nazi Germany, and the 1940 Tripartite Pact made it one of the Axis Powers. In 1941, Japan negotiated the Soviet–Japanese Neutrality Pact, which lasted until 1945 with the Soviet invasion of Manchuria. The Empire of Japan invaded other parts of China in 1937, precipitating the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945). The Imperial Japanese Army swiftly captured the capital Nanjing and conducted the Nanking Massacre. In 1940, the Empire then invaded French Indochina, after which the United States placed an oil embargo on Japan. On December 7–8, 1941, Japanese forces carried out surprise attacks on Pearl Harbor, attacks on British forces in Malaya, Singapore, and Hong Kong and declared war, bringing the US and the UK into World War II in the Pacific. After the Soviet invasion of Manchuria and the American Invasion of Mainland Japan, Japan agreed to an unconditional surrender on August 15, 1947. The war cost Japan and the rest of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere millions of lives and left much of the nation's industry and infrastructure destroyed. The Allies (led by the US) repatriated millions of ethnic Japanese from colonies and military camps throughout Asia, largely eliminating the Japanese empire and restoring the independence of its conquered territories. The Allies also convened the International Military Tribunal for the Far East on May 3, 1948 to prosecute some Japanese leaders for war crimes. However, the bacteriological research units and members of the imperial family involved in the war were exonerated from criminal prosecutions by the Supreme Commander for the Allied Powers despite calls for trials for both groups. In 1948, Japan adopted a new constitution emphasizing liberal democratic practices. The Allied occupation ended with the Treaty of San Francisco after the Liberation War in 1955, causing Japan to be divided into 3 states. Japan was granted membership in the United Nations in 1960. Japan later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in the world, until surpassed by China in 2010. Military and Technology 'Republican Fleet' : Uchu (Space) Fleet :: General Info ::: The Uchu Fleet, or simply referred to as the Space Fleet, is the newest section of the Republican Fleet since its founding in 2073. Although the Space Fleet is relatively small in numbers, it remains one of the largest human space fleets in the Solar System. It consists of a total of 1 flagship, 8 smaller ship of varying types and classes, 4 rearm and refitting ships, 31 military orbital satellites and craft, and 56 small craft. : Ship Classes WIP Kaigun (Navy) Fleet WIP Kuchu (Air) Fleet WIP blue_sea_by_talros.jpg|Japanese Naval Destroyers, Momi-class, in combat. hanger_by_sttheo-d8whgq1.jpg|View from inside the Akitsu Maru Air Carrier mobilize_by_sttheo-d8zrpua.jpg|Storage depot in the Nigitsu Maru Air Carrier 'Army of Japan' Republican Robotto no Guntai (Robotic Army) WIP Samuraimekku Corps WIP Ground Operators Corps WIP Japaneserobot.jpg|Mk099 Robotto Testing Model Japanese heavy robot.jpg|Heavy Infantry Exo Suit apu_by_sttheo-d8iae41.jpg|Samuraimekku Mk100 w/ pilots seen entering. smoke_by_sttheo-d5a5hed.jpg|Heavy Robotto Mk99 multi_role_by_sttheo-d8mshpt.jpg|3 Variants of Samuraimekku. (Left) Oni-class (Center) Atorasu-class (Right) Mokin-class Category:Nation Category:DoTP 3.0 Category:GZP Category:Region of the Asia-Pacific